


Rescue

by Karisawa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dogs, Implied animal abuse, M/M, not much tho because it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karisawa/pseuds/Karisawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo rescues a pit bull that was abused by her previous owner. He and the people around him have to adjust to the dog and her rehabilitation.</p><p>Shizuo's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a regular job. There was a guy who owed some money, and we were gonna punch it out of him.

Tom knocked on the door and asked politely first. The piece of shit in the apartment spit at us and said he'd get the money when he damn well pleased.

Tom called me and Vorona over for backup.

We flanked him on either side and stared this loser down, hoping that would be enough to make him fork over the cash. I'd hate to beat this guy senseless, even if he's an ass.

He cursed and pushed Tom back, instructing us to "fuck off" and "go to hell."

That's usually my cue.

I sent the guy flying into the back wall of his filthy apartment. Tom walked in, motioning for us to follow. Vorona closed the door and stood in front of it, like a tiny bouncer.

Tom walked over to keep negotiating with the guy. I started to follow, until I heard a noise from the corner of the room.

His apartment was dark and smelled almost as bad as Izaya. I clicked on a lamp next to his couch and walked over toward the sound.

Big brown eyes stared at me through the bars of a cage. A cage much too small to hold an animal that big. The cage was old and rusted, and the bottom was filled with used newspapers.

"....why do you treat your dog like that?"

The sorry punk sat up slightly and scowled at me.

"That bitch's my fighter. I'll get you your money with her. Now let me go."

She looked terrified. 

I didn't know people still did dogfighting, but it makes me sick.

"....you use a dog like that? That pisses me off..."

I clenched my fists.

"She doesn't know what she's doing. Why would you abuse a living creature? That really pisses me off!!"

Tom said he could tack on the damage payments to this lowlife's debt. We'd pay for a new stove for the apartment and the floor repairs with his money. So I stopped caring what I broke.

And after I was done with him, I let the dog out of her cage.

She walked out slowly, baring her teeth at us, ears flat. It looked like she barely ate, and she was covered in bites.

"....c'mon, girl"

\--------------------------------------------

"Senpai, please explain why you have taken that man's dog."

"She's my dog now"

"But she is likely violent. Not good as a house pet."

"Yeah, Shizuo... Does your apartment even allow pets?"

"Don't care"

"I have seen dogs like this. Many men in the Russian mafia participate in dog fights. I once read that..." She trailed off telling us a bunch of statistics, and I kept walking with my new dog in my arms. She let me pick her up, but she still looks scared. She did try to bite me, but it didn't hurt.

I took her home with me, and now we're here.

I set her down on the couch.

"There we go... I bet you're hungry. I don't have any dog food, but.... Um... I can give you water."

She stared back at me, looking like she was ready to jump at me if I tried to pick her up again. That's fine.

I pour some water in a bowl and set it on the floor.

"Here you go.... For you"

She stares at it and then back at me.

"It's for you. You can drink this while I find some food"

She won't move.

I sigh and sit on the floor.

"Look, see? It's safe"

She jumps off the couch and slowly makes her way over to the bowl, looking unsure of my intentions.

"It's okay, girl...."

_...should I pet her? I was able to carry her... I don't think I'll hurt her..._

I reach out slowly and let her sniff my hand. She growls as I reach for her, but eventually sniffs me and decides I'm safe. I pat her head and her muscles relax. She bends her head and drinks.

She's a fairly large pit bull with light brown fur that's only interrupted by a white stripe that runs down the middle of her face. She looks like she's seen rough times.

I pet her gently as she drinks, trying to communicate that I don't want to hurt her. Once she finishes with the bowl, she looks back at me with less fear in her eyes.

I smile and scratch behind her ear.

"Let's see... What do we have to eat?"

\--------------------------------------------

I didn't have anything a dog could eat on hand, so I ran down to the convenience store and picked up some food. When I get back, I see that she had ripped up the couch cushions.

"Hey, dog"

I'm greeted with a growl.

"Hey, it's cool. I've destroyed plenty of couches."

She picks up a pillow in her teeth and thrashes around, dropping a husk of fabric into a pile of stuffing.

"....want some food? I got treats, too. Tomorrow I'll buy you some toys and a collar."

I pour the food in another bowl and set it beside her water. She's not scared this time- she scarfs down the food in less than a minute. I can't help but chuckle.

"Hungry, huh? I thought so... I bet that shithead that owned you before didn't feed you well."

She pads at the bowl and picks it up in her mouth, carrying it around like a trophy.

"...cute..."

She plops back down on the couch and bites at the fabric.

"...she can't be that old if she's still biting like this.... I'll have to take her to the vet and find out. I wonder if Shinra knows any vets... Probably not."

I cautiously sit beside her and she growls a little. She turns away and keeps biting the couch.

"....I've always wanted a dog. And you're a good one, I think. People just treated you badly, that's all."

Big brown eyes look up at me.

"I'll take care of you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to barking and piss all over the floor.

"Dog, what did you do? Why'd you do this?"

She's staring at me from the couch, a little guilt in her eyes. I sigh and pat her head.

"It's okay, I'll start taking you for walks..."

I pour her breakfast and she finally leaves the couch, giving me a chance to clean up. After she finishes eating, she runs back over to the couch, taking a pillow in her mouth and chewing.

...I didn't like those pillows anyway.

I reach out and pet her again, and the fear from yesterday is nearly gone. I try my luck and sit next to her. No biting, no growls. We're making progress.

"...you need a name... And a collar. Good thing I'm off today, I can get you all the stuff you need..." 

She lets out a small "boof" in response.

"Now, what should I call you...."

\--------------------------------------------

I figured it was okay to leave her alone for a few minutes while I go to the pet store. I bought a collar, leash, some extra food and treats, new bowls, some toys, and a tag. Looks like I'm not buying food this week.

Surprisingly, the only things she tore up were two pillows. I'm proud of her.

I call her over with a treat and put her collar and tag on.

"Your name is Cookie."

"Boof"

"Yeah"

_...Should I introduce myself? I don't think I have yet..._

"...I'm Shizuo."

"Boof"

"Heh... Yeah. I'm your owner now, and this is our house. You can sleep on the couch if you want... Or you can sleep in my room. There's lots of options."

She nudges my hand with her head. I start to pet her absentmindedly, and she finally relaxes.

"...You don't ever have to fight again. Violence is a bad thing... Dogs shouldn't have to fight."

She rolls over and I scratch her belly.

"No more fights ever, girl... No more fights."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, she seems to be pretty healthy! You'll need to walk her, though. She needs exercise."

Shinra stands and pats Cookie on the head, smiling.

"I'm sorry I don't know much about dogs, but I have disec-"

"I don't wanna know"

I called him to see if he knew anything about what dogs need medically. He said I should probably see a real vet and get her shots. Celty was in the area, and stopped by to visit.

She types and holds her phone out toward me.

"What a sweet dog"

"Thanks... Took her a while to warm up to me, but I think we're making progress."

She leans down to pet Cookie and slips her phone in her sleeve. Shinra turns to me and chuckles.

"You know who's gonna hate this dog? Orihara. You should walk her while he's out starting shit, that'll give him a shock. He might even leave you alone..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Haven't I told you this story? Once, in middle school, a bunch of dogs chased Orihara up a pole." He chuckles. "He looked like a lost cat..."

"Really? He's scared of dogs?"

"Well, I don't know if he's scared, but he doesn't like them."

...Looks like breaking the news to him will be harder than I thought.

\--------------------------------------------

"Shizu-chan! I'm here!"

He broke in again. I knew he was coming over, but part of me wishes he wasn't. Cookie sits up and barrels to the door, barking to warn me of my intruder.

I turn the corner just in time to see him jump and plaster himself to the wall.

He does look like a lost cat.

"Shizu-chan? What is this."

"My dog. C'mere, girl... It's okay. It's just Izaya. You can bite him if he acts mean, okay?" She runs back over to me and sits.

"....Where did you get that."

"Rescued her. She had a bad life, so she's mine now."

Izaya claims he's not afraid of anything. But I've seen him around things he's not comfortable with. Fish eyes, for one thing. He can't stand fish eyes. He makes this disgusted face and won't move until someone takes them away.

He looks about the same now.

"Why didn't you tell me about this."

"Didn't think I had to. It's my dog, she lives in my house... How does that affect you?"

He furrows his brow and slowly peels himself away from the wall. He's obviously frustrated that I would suggest he doesn't have control over my life. This is gold.

"She's not gonna hurt you... Unless I tell her to"

"...Don't let her in the bedroom. I don't want her watching us."

"Well.... She sleeps in there, so..."

He sighs in disgust and runs upstairs, watching Cookie out of the corner of his eye the whole time. I give her a treat and scratch behind her ear.

"Good girl!! You scared him!!"

She licks my cheek and eats her treat.

"I'll let you in for bed in a minute, okay? He doesn't take too long."

I go upstairs and she follows me.

"No, girl. Just a minute, okay? Sit and stay..."

She whines and sits down. I go inside and lock the door. He turns to me, half dressed, and rolls his eyes.

"Finally... I can't believe you let that thing sleep in here..."

"She's a good dog. She deserves to sleep in the bed"

"...she sleeps in the bed. In this bed. You let the dog sleep in this bed."

"Yeah. Is there a problem? I let you sleep in my bed, and I can't stand you. You better not give her fleas."

He huffs and finishes undressing.

"I thought I was a flea?"

"You are"

He smirks and turns out the light.

"Then you're the one with fleas, Shizu-chan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter planned, and then I'm back to my regular nasty fics! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to a sound I had never heard before.

"Shizu-chan!! Help!!"

I can't help but laugh. I've never seen him this helpless before.

Cookie has him pinned down, licking all over his face. Izaya's trying his best to push her off, but she's a strong dog. And she's laying on top of him.

"Stop it!! You're disgusting!!"

"Heh. I think she likes you."

"Get her off of me!!"

"What, you're gonna kick out your new best friend? I thought you wanted friends."

"Dogs don't count!!" 

As if on cue, Cookie sneezes on him and keeps licking. He squirms and makes a sound like he stepped in shit with no shoes on. There are a whole lot of people that would love to see him in a situation like this.

I'm sure glad I have front row seats.

"When did you even let her in here?!"

"During the night, don't you remember?"

After we finished last night, I got up to let her in. He was half asleep, so I didn't think he would mind. She jumped up on the bed and nestled in at the bottom. He mumbled something about fleas and fell asleep. At some point during the night, Cookie moved up to sleep next to me. Right in between me and Izaya. I was going to make her move, but she wouldn't budge. I don't think he noticed, because he rolled over and put an arm around her, mumbling "goodnight, Shizu-chan."

Not gonna lie, I took a few pictures.

And since he was so nice to her then, she decided that he's her friend. And she kisses friends awake.

"Ugh... Just get her off of me already!"

I pick her up as gently as possible and put her on the floor.

"Good girl... Go downstairs for breakfast. I'll be there in a minute."

Izaya sits up and wipes his face on the blanket.

"I don't know how you live with that."

"Well, I always wanted a pet, but I was always scared I'd hurt it somehow... But she's tough. And she needed a home, so..."

He sighs and smiles a little.

"Honestly, Shizu-chan. You're so unpredictable..."

\--------------------------------------------

A month passed and we finally got into a routine. I walk her every day, and sometimes have Kasuka watch her while I'm working. She gets along with Doksonmaru; he doesn't seem to mind her.

I took her to a real vet and got all her shots. The vet figured she's almost two years old. Looks like I'll have her for a while.

Izaya still hasn't come around to her completely, but he's making progress. She knows not to jump on him when he comes over, unless I tell her to.

But the biggest thing I've noticed is that I'm not as angry around her. Having someone to take care of that loves me unconditionally... It's really eased my stress and anger. I haven't been as violent. I've had less unprovoked rages. Hell, I haven't fought Izaya in a week or more.

We're a lot alike, me and Cookie. I guess we both needed someone to save us from violence. I think we're both on the path to peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea the other day when I was thinking about dogs, pit bulls specifically. They're written off as violent and mean dogs, but they couldn't be sweeter. It reminded me of Shizuo, and inspired this fic. More chapters are on the way!


End file.
